


Beauty and the Beast

by Scylla87



Series: Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Gen, cat rescue, dctv gen national pet day, prompt: snart family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Leonard comes home one day to discover that Lisa has taken in a feral cat.





	Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast:

There was a cat in the house. A large gray ball of fur with a squished face and a missing ear. Leonard stared the thing down; positive it hadn’t been here when he left. The cat hissed loudly, a glare glued to its ugly face. If it was meant to be intimidating, the cat had clearly misjudged its opponent. Leonard stalked closer, completely ignoring the loud hissing that followed his movement. Before the beast had the chance to move, he had reached down and seized it.

 

Up close, the cat smelled worse than it looked. Clearly it had been out on the streets for a while. The cat squirmed in his grip, biting and scratching in an attempt to get away. Leonard ignored the minor injuries he was sustaining as he made his way back toward the door. He didn’t know how the cat had managed to get out of the house, but he was positive how it was going to leave it. They had almost made it back to the door when a little girl’s voice interrupted their progress. “What are you doing with Fluffy?”

 

Leonard turned around and came face to face with his six-year-old sister, wearing a glare that put both his and the cat’s to shame. “Fluffy?” he said. “You know this cat?”

 

The girl nodded as she came closer and pried the beast from his arms. The instant it was away from Leonard, the cat instantly calmed, purring loudly against his sister’s chest. “I found him. Took me weeks for him to let me pick him up.”

 

Sure enough, the cat was settled contently in her arms. “You can’t have a cat,” Leonard informed her.

 

She glared at him, stubbornness a well honed Snart family trait. “Why not?”

 

“Because Dad will make you get rid of it. He hates cats. And dogs. And living things of all kinds.”

 

She clutched the cat tighter. “No. He’s mine! He was living on the streets with no one to take care of him. The other cats were being mean to him.”

 

Of course that would be her primary argument. He was bullied and alone, and she wasn’t going to stand by and let that happen. She was already walking away from him, like their conversation was over. “I’m serious Lisa, you can’t keep the cat.”

 

“Don’t listen to him, Fluffy. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes as his sister walked away. He was going to have to find a way to get her out of this. Preferably before Lewis got home.


End file.
